Stranger Things
by Cameron Adams
Summary: Micheal is a marine and Eleven is a Tech analyst. Don't read it if you don't like it. This is my story but Stranger things and everyone Affiliated with Stranger things owns this...i own nothing but this story. Also Ignore the Genres because they don't describe what i'm looking for. Please comment if you have any suggestions on my writing, but please be friendly about it. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

December 12 1990

Location:Washington, DC:1419 Oglethorpe St NW

Time:15:57

Mike drove in his Ford truck in his Marine Corp uniform coming back from an almost 4 and half months of war as a sniper in Kuwait and Iraq or as most people know as Desert Storm, Mike made his way home to his house where Eleven was staying but she was most likely at the Pentagon working as a Tech Analyst. But she didn't know Mike was coming home and in fact she thought he was coming home in 2 week. Mike unlocked the house to a breeze of air which smelled like Eleven's candles which she scattered along the house so it would smell better, Mike uncliped his holster and SIG P250 in it from his belt and his Taurus model 85 from his leg holster and put them on the table and took his duffle bag of clothes and other stuff that he gathered during the war and he threw it on the bed along with his hat and he got into his regular civilian clothes and pulled out some pizza from the fridge and sat on the couch and watched T.V but stopped after listening to more murder and other shit that he'd already dealt with in Desert Storm then after awhile Mike got tired and then he fell asleep.

Time:16:12

Mike woke up and wiped the sleep from his eyes before going back to the fridge and getting a beer and walking back outside and popping the lid and sipping his beer and checking the mailbox and receiving several bills and Magazines that Eleven subscribed to and took them into the house and he went through the bills sighing in frustration due to the cost of 1 person to use electricity and such but he still payed for them and went on with watching a old western movie as he messed with his dog tags. The door opened and Eleven walked straight to the kitchen and then several seconds later she slowly walked backwards still facing the kitchen and then tilted to Mike and her face lit up and Mike got up and moved to her but she ran to him and tackled him to the floor and passionately and excitedly kissed him on the lips several times before allowing herself to catch some air "How long have you been here!God i missed you!" Mike calculated those questions but the presence of Elevens warm body didn't help "I can tell you missed me too" she got really silent "Don't flatter yourself that's just my knee" and El nodded with devious smile perking from her lips.

Time:21:34

Mike and Eleven finally settled in bed and then Mike got a Phone call from Lucas

Lucas:Hey Mike i heard your back from your second tour?

Mike:Yep so whats up, Hows Max?

Lucas:Nothing much but i need some advice from another married man.

Mike twisted his wedding ring around on his finger as he walked around the living room.

Mike:So what is it?

Lucas:Max wants to have a kid but i still don't know about it.

Mike:Your holding back?That's not the lucas i know.

Lucas:I am not holding back and yes i know but im just not sure about it.

Mike:Well it's your choice to, ya' know?

Lucas:I know i know but...Ah shit, ok i'll call you tomorrow, Max needs me.

There was a click and Mike went to his bed and El was almost asleep but then she turned her head to him "It was Lucas again" "What did he want?" Mike shifted the covers to his preference

"Max wants to have a kid but Lucas is hesitant" El took more interest and turned her body to him "A kid? Damn i can't believe he even has to think about it. Hey i've got a question?" Mike nodded "Shoot" "Are you going back¨ Mike pondered that question and decided the best response ¨Ï honestly don't know¨ Eleven sighed at the response ¨Mike you know i don't like you going there for months at a time and coming back acting like your fine and not needing help¨ ¨Im not fine that's why i called my phycologist and im booking someone i can talk to ...¨ Mike grunted and turned away from her and she inched closer and draping herself over him as he fell silent in a deep sleep ¨Ï love you Michael¨.

Time:23:55

| Master Sergeant John Walker:

 _Master Gunnery Sergeant Michael Wheeler/Marine Sniper is a good man to have on the field and is exceptional with his squadmates and is loyal to his Commanding Officers and other high ranking officers. Michael uses his skills used in the MC and also uses his own thinking and common sense, He also can focus and think clearly in stressful and almost deadly situations. His Squadmates have put in several applications for Michael to be Squad Leader._

 _Master Sergeant John Walker,_

 _I know this Walker, I put Micheal at the top of the list for the Marine Special Forces:Night Stalkers. He's gonna get the acceptance letter in the mail on the 13th of December. But remind him that he can still decline to the request, Due to recent events._

 _\- Captain William Johnson_


	2. Chapter 2

December 13 1990

Location:Washington, DC:1419 Oglethorpe St NW

Time:08:30

Mike woke up and blinked as he looked at Eleven who was clutching to him and almost on top of him, Mike kissed her jawline and under her chin and he positioned her and he got up and checked the mail and went through it and found a letter addressed to him as his rank. Mike opened the letter and it stated that he was accepted to Special Forces Night Stalkers. Mike Literally jumped up and down as quietly as possible but it was difficult since he was now technically in Special Forces. Mike couldn't wait to tell Eleven but he allowed her to sleep to show a little kindness and he went for a jog around the block just to think about if he wanted to do this. Mike arrived back at the house and came inside but he stopped midway as a voice called out ¨Hey excuse me!¨ Mike stepped back out and faced a 5 foot elderly man who was walking to him ¨hey could you give me directions to the nearest radio tower?¨ Mike didn't like this question because: A, why a radio station and B he didn't seem like a talks-men or anything having to do with a radio station but against his better judgment he gave him the answer ¨I believe its in Arlington somewhere, just ask for directions.¨ the man walked off and in his car where he drove off. Mike walked in his house, stripped, and got in the shower until his 8 minute timer ran out and he jumped out and dried out and dressed an to his backyard and read his newspaper.

Time:10:30

-May 05 1990-

¨Michael!¨ Mike jumped at the voice projecting from his radio and Mike hit the talk button ¨What the hell do you need Gomez¨ Mike waited a few seconds as he scanned his terrain but everything was fine just small houses,rocks, and oh so delightful smells protruding from the bin of contents that was 5 feet from his head and where he sat was a 20 feet building and 10 meters away was his squad that was searching houses for possibly bomb or guns that were taken from U.S troops and its was his squads goal to recover most if not all stolen items but that came at a cost of Mike's boredom as he sat with his M24 sniper rifle on a crippled building and his team were having all the ´fun´ , ¨We have an issue, command called in that 10 men rolled into town with assault rifles, now i would love a little support as we make our to the Humvee¨ Mike sighed and cursed himself for telling himself he was bored ¨Copy that, providing cover on your go¨ ¨Go¨ and Mike sighted in the truck an the men walking around and their worst mistake was spreading out so Mike put his sight on the farthest man from the group and gently squeezed the trigger and watched the man´s head go forward as the bullet tore through his brain and brain matter splattered on the wall behind. Mike shot a few more men before it was safe enough for his team to get to the Humvee ¨Go now¨ and his team exited the building making their way to their destination and then Mike felt the ground shake as he heard a loud whistle from the air ¨Mortar!¨ Gomez yelled and that when the first mortar hit the ground in the middle of the city...on his team.

Time:11:00

¨Mike?¨ Mike opened his eyes to Eleven hovering over him ¨What do you need?¨ Eleven looked worried if not frightened ¨You were screaming and calling out names¨ Mike´s head drooped as he continued remembering that moment his team died ¨Im fine¨ ¨No you're not Michael, You can't just lie to me¨ Eleven couldn't help but notice worry in his eyes ¨You already read my report..so no im not ok¨ ¨yes i read it, i couldn't help it but i did and i'm sorry for what happened but you need to get help or something because you can't keep blaming yourself¨ ¨It's my fault, i told them that it was ok to go and the next second their all dead and what happened after was unacceptable...i shouldn't have stayed behind ¨.

Mike drove his car into the parking lot of the US Veterans Counseling Center and he stepped out of his car and into the lobby where the woman at the desk and Mike walked up to her as she was on the phone and she raised a finger to him as in 1 minute and after awhile she put the phone down and looked up ¨Yes sir?¨ ¨Hi there im in for a Derek...Derek Stirn i believe?¨ the women pointed down the hall as she took another call and Mike walked to the room down the hall and opened it up to the smell of incense candles and a man sitting on a chair and he looked up with reading glasses reflecting the light for the ceiling lights ¨Ah..Michael Wheeler?'' he motioned to the arched bed "I prefer to sit up" Derek wrote something in his notebook "that's ok gunny" Mike perked up "Don't say that" Derek wrote again and Mike sat down "So what's been troubling you?" "You read my background and battle report so you tell me" "Well your team died all in one day and now your back for 30 days at home with your wife… Jane Ives is it but you call her Eleven or El, Why is that? Her name was changed in '84... tell me about your team" Mike shifted his knee "There was a team of 4 was created along with many other teams to take out enemy safe-houses and bases, we first received a Lance Corporal Daniel White and he was kinda new to the field but he was loyal altogether. Then we have Sergeant Aaron Baker, most likely the worst hot head you'll meet but he meant well most of the time...but he got into fits with most everyone who stood against him…" Mike took a pause as Derek wrote more things on his pad "And then our leader Warrant Officer Caden Lavell who was a real hardass to everyone even more to me than the rest." "and your wife called me and said your mumbling and moaning frequently during the night and i've got a good idea for you."

"These are prescription for PTSD that i give to most veterans and still serving marines and all you need to do is take them when you go to sleep" Derek handed him the pill bottle "I didnt think psychiatrists give prescriptions to people " Derek shook his head and turned away into another room. Mike got into his truck and headed home.

Time:22:00

Michael got done with the dishes and sat on the couch where Eleven sat "Mike what are you doing?" Mike looked in confusion "What do you mean?" Eleven turned off the T.V "I saw the letter, please don't do this… not to me Mike" Mike put his head in his hands but there was a knock at the door and Mike went up to get it and opened the door and a man stood there and kept staring at Mike "What do you want sir?" he didn't react or anything but pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Mike's chest, Mike pulled the slide back and then grabbed the man's arm that was holding the gun and pushed forward and pulled the gun to the right and the man's finger broke as the weapon came free and Mike pointed it back at the man who barely noticed a gun to his chest but more of his finger that was pulled back. That's when the man took off to a car and Mike slammed the door to Eleven standing there looking at the gun which Mike pulled back the slide and flicked the safety on and releasing the magazine "No i'm not going back there" and Mike put all of it in a safe that Mike kept for his other Firearms.

"So you not going back! That's great!" Mike looked shocked "So your happy" "Aren't you

Happy?" Mike shook his head no "If i could...if i could get all of it out of my head i would do it...but it's there forever" Eleven walked to him and wrapped her arms around him and she nuzzled under his chin "I've seen so much...it'll kill me knowing what i did" Eleven looked up at him "I won't let that happen" she rubbed her hand along his cheek and kissed him "I love you so very much" "I know" Mike said getting in bed along with Eleven "I'm very surprised at how well you took the guys gun out of his hand" "Who was he?" "I haven't a clue, but i'll go to the police station and give them the gun" Mike continued "What do you mean surprised?" "I mean i found it very interesting...Its like your instincts responded faster than your brain could think" "It's how i was trained...What's your point to this?" "It was kinda Frightening to think about if you hadn't done that" and she went to bed.

(If anything in this chapter seems far fetched, just go with it. it will get better and more to explain in the next few chapters)


End file.
